The Battle Rages On
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: Bella is married to Damon, what happens when she goes back to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been 2 years since I disappeared from Forks, 2 years ago Edward broke up with me in the woods and I followed him when he left making me get lost. Damon found me, I was dying because I was out in the cold for hours so he fed me his blood but I still died and when I woke up I found out I was in transition into a vampire like him. I completed it, I travelled with him and he took me to Mystic Falls to meet his brother Stefan, the past 2 years have been hard since Katherine and then Klaus but we pulled through. The year Damon and I spent together we fell in love, he asked me to marry him last year and we got married two weeks later with his brother and our friends attending.

"Bella whats on your mind?" Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, asked as I looked at her and smiled, "Thinking of how these past 2 years have been" I said as she hugged me, I had kept an eye on my dad these past 2 years and he had filed a report of me missing. "I think I am going to head to forks" I told her as she looked shocked, I have been afraid of going back since they were back and it a month since I was missing but I heard of the killings in Seattle and I knew it was a Cold one. "Are you sure?" she asked me as I hugged her, "I am worried about the killings, I think its Victoria the Cold one I told you about and I heard from my sources that there is going to be a fight" I said as I stood up.

"Are you going to tell Damon?" she asked as I looked at her, "I have to he is my husband but you guys have problems here with you guys looking for Stefan" I said as I hugged her, Stefan had saved Damon from a werewolf bite but he became Klaus's ripper and trying to hide Klaus from finding out Elena's alive. "He won't want you to be alone" she said as I sighed, Damon is and asshole and yes I can be as well when I talk to people who aren't family but he is protective of me. "I know, I will ask Jeremy if he wants to take a road trip" I said as she smiled, when I moved here with Damon I met Jeremy and we became best friends.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I lay in bed thinking about my Bella, 2 years ago I met her and saved her from dying, she told me how the Cold one broke up with her and that's how she was lost. I told her she was in transition explaining my kind of vampire and she completed it, she was the strongest person I met and I ended up falling in love with her. We married last year, it was a small wedding only our friends came and our honeymoon we went to italy showing her the house me and Stefan stayed for the summer. After that everything went down, Katherine came trying to destroy our married but Isa stood strong and ignored Katherine which made her pissed, she tried to stake Isa which pissed me off and I ended up stabbing her in the heard, that was the day we got rid of Katherine Pierce once in for all. Then Klaus happened, he ended up breaking his curse and then Stefan saved me from dying from a werewolf bite that he became Klaus's ripper to save Elena.

"Damon" I heard my Isa's voice as I sat up looking at her, she sat down beside me and hugged me. "I think I am going to go back to forks" she said as I looked at her and rubbed her back, "are you sure Bella? you know they are there" I said as she looked up at me, "I need to face my past Damon and my father he was been worried about me, I have to tell him about me" she said as I hugged her. "I know, who are you going to take with you?" I ask as she hugs me, "I am going to take Jeremy and Caroline since she needs to get away for a while because of Tyler" she said as I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "When are you leaving?" I ask her as she looked up at me, "tomorrow, the fight with the Cold one is tomorrow I heard" she said as I kissed her, "just be careful" I told her as she nods and leans against me as she rests while I hold her.

* * *

_Should I continue?_

_Need a name for this story, any Ideas?_

_Review :) _


	2. Author's Note

I changed the title from Eternal Love to The Battle Rages On, Thanks fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night for the name of this story, I also loved the other story names people picked. I have another story I am writing and picked 'Eternal Love' for the title so thank you as well Lilithcase39girlfresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night. next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 2

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I looked down at Damon sleeping, I kissed him as he kissed me back, "mm I am going to miss you" he said. I smile, "I will miss you as well, I should get ready" I said as I tried to get up but he had his arms around my waist. "Why do you have to go?" he asks as I look down at him, "I have to check on my father Damon, I have been missing for 2 years and Victoria is still around trying to find me" I said as he let me go and I got up.

"You have to stay here with Bonnie and Elena, Klaus might come back and you know Elena she is still looking for Stefan" I said as he lays back down on the bed. "Promise you are going to be fine" he said as I looked at him, "I promise Damon" I said as I walked into the bathroom taking a shower. I got out 20 minutes later, I got dressed wearing black skinny jeans, red sleeveless shirt and black ankle boots as I curled my hair and put on light make up. I was nervous to go back, I kept an eye on forks and found out a month ago the Cullen's returned and they found out I disappeared so they were sad of the loss but they are working with the wolves to get rid of Victoria.

I walk downstairs as I saw Damon drinking, "its going to be boring around here without you" he said as I smirk, over the past 2 years I have changed. Elena told me I spend way to much time with Damon, I act a lot like him which he loves to see me act like a bitch to people I hate, "I know but I will be back soon and then we can go party" I said as he pinned me to the wall and we started to make out. We heard the front door open as we stopped and saw Caroline with Jeremy, "well we should go, I love you" I told him as I kissed him and smiled as I grabbed my bag and hugged him, "take care of Elena and Bonnie" I tell him as he kissed me once again.

He dropped us off at the airport as we waved goodbye, it took us 7 hours to get to seattle and an hour to rent a car. "So you think Klaus will show up here?" Caroline says as I look at her and nod as I drive, we talked on the plane and I told him how Klaus might show up because of the shape shifters. "Maybe, he thinks he can make hybrids but I Know they will die if he tries" I tell them as I drove, "so ready to face your past?" Jeremy asked as I sighed. "I am ready to face my dad, but them I don't want to and after I am finished here I am going back to Mystic Falls and never returning" I said as we didn't talk until we crossed the sign saying 'Welcome to Forks'

I parked on the side and look in the forest, "Klaus is here" I tell them as they look at me and I get out of the car. "I must go, they will die if he tries to turn them" I said as they get out as well, "go we will meet you there" Caroline said as I run vamp speed to the clearing hiding in the trees as I saw the Cullens and wolves there practicing when I heard Alice scream Stop. I saw Klaus and Stefan walk out of the woods as he had that smirk I hate, "this is a nice surprise, cold ones and shape shifters working together" he said as they glared at him, "who the hell are you?!" Rosalie yelled as he looked at her and smirked.

I hear Caroline and Jeremy arrive as they look at Klaus and Stefan, I saw Jacob and Sam go behind a tree to turn back as they walked out glaring at Klaus. I knew he was going to attack, I saw Klaus move fast and pin Jacob as I move fast and with all my strength I push him away from him. He looked at me and smirks as I heard gasps from behind me, "well its nice to see you again Isabella" he said as I glared at him, "it's not nice to see you again" I said as he chuckles.

"What brings you to forks Bella?" he said as I glared at him still, "family, so leave now Klaus it won't work" I said as he pinned me to a tree. "Don't tell me what to do" he said growling as I glared at him, "It won't Klaus, they are not werewolves and you know it so leave now" I said. He growled and he bites me as I screamed, "you shouldn't talk to me like that Bella, see you soon love" he said as he left leaving Stefan who looked at me worried and then left as well.

**|Caroline's P.O.V|**

When I saw Bella get bit I knew this would end bad, I moved fast as Jeremy followed as I looked at her wound that was closing. "Dammit Bella, Damon is going to be pissed" I said as she looked at me, "don't tell him yet, I need to know what Klaus wants he bit me for a reason Care" she said as I heard a throat being cleared. I looked back at the people, "is she ok?" he asks as I help her up, "she is fine" I tell him as she stands on her own. "Bella where have you been?!" a male who had only a shirt on ask, "none of your business" she told him glaring at them as I sighed. "Bella we should go visit you father then deal with Klaus" I said as she shakes her head, "no not now, care you know what happens and I need to rest" she said as I sighed things are going downhill fast with Klaus in town and Bella's bite.

* * *

_Klaus is in Forks and he bit Bella, what is he up to?_

_Don't worry, I am not killing Bella  
_

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I wake up in a bed as I look around and get up as I looked at my shoulder, I hear Jeremy and Caroline downstairs with the wolves and cullens as I open the window and jump down. I go and find Klaus as he opened the door and smirked at me, "nice to see you again Bella" he said as I walked inside. "What do you want Klaus?" I said as he pinned me to the bed, "When I first met you I fell in love with you, when I found out you were going to marry Damon I was angry. I want you, I want my hybrids, and I want those Cold ones dead along with your wolf friends" he tells me as I glare at him and try to get free.

"You killed Elena's aunt and you tried to kill bonnie! Why would I be with a psychotic hybrid who doesn't care about anyone but himself" I tell as he threw me to a wall, "I hate you Klaus, goodbye" I tell him as I walk out. I bump into Stefan as he looked at me and I looked at him, "what do I do Stefan?" I said to him as he hugged me while he picked me up bringing me to his room. "You will get through this" he said as I sighed, "I need his blood Stefan and you know him he wants me Stefan, I can't I love Damon but I am dying because a stupid Hybrid is angry at me for picking Damon" I tell him as I look down and grabbing head, "Stefan if I die tell Damon I love him for me" I whisper as I pass out.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I catch her as I put her on the bed, "dammit" I whispered as I grabbed my phone texting Caroline to come pick up Bella. I look at her rest as I hear knocking on my door and open it to see Caroline, "how is she?" she asks as she walked to the bed. "She is tired, she will 2 more days to live so tell me brother" I said as she looked at me while she picked up Bella, "She doesn't want him to know and you know he needs to be in Mystic Falls" she said as she disappeared with Bella while I sit down to think.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I wake up as I look around and spot Jeremy sitting next to me, I sit up as he looks at me and hands me a blood bag. "Stefan called Caroline, we are at the Cullens house" he said as I drink the blood and looked out the window, "Klaus wants me Jeremy but I love Damon" I tell him as he rubs my back. "Klaus is evil Bella, he wants to manipulate you to go to him because that's what he did with Stefan" he said as I put my head down, "I know, I should call Damon but Klaus is here and Elena will be unprotected" I said as he looked at me, "she can come you know, even if we hide her Klaus will find out she is alive" he said as I sighed.

**|Caroline's P.O.V|**

I was listening to Bella talk to Jeremy as I sighed, "is she ok?" Jacob asks as I looked at him. "Yes, she is trying to decide to call a friend of ours" I said as I grabbed my phone and dialed Damon's number.

[Caroline/Damon]

Hello

Damon, something happened

Dammit, what happened?

Klaus is here, Bella protected on of her friends but she was bitten

What! I am on my way with everyone

But Klaus

I don't care Caroline, we will be there in the morning

Alright, bye

I hung up as Jeremy was walking down the stairs, "did she hear?" I ask as he nodded, "she said it was fine that she needed him here" he said as I turned to the others and started to talk to them about Victoria.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be longer_

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

When Caroline called me and told me Bella got bit my heart stopped, I threw the glass I was drinking to the wall. "Damon whats wrong?" Elena asked as I look at her, "Bella got bit by Klaus" I said as she froze and then she texted Bonnie. "Are you going to go to forks?" she asks as I sit down, "yes and you guys can come but you have to be careful because Klaus is there" I said as she walked out to pack.

I went up to my room and packed as I walked outside and texted Alaric, I got a text back saying he was coming. I put my bags in the trunk and drove to Elena's house, I honked as she walked out with Bonnie and Alaric. The girls got in the back while Alaric was in the front as I drove off to Forks.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I heard Caroline telling Damon as I sighed, I started to get up but Jeremy pushed me down on the bed. "You need to rest Bella" he said as I looked at him, "I am fine Jeremy" I said as he let me go and I got up, "So have you guys talked with the Cullens and wolves?" I ask as he tells me about the talk they had with them. "So they asked about me" I said as he nods, "of course they do, I have been missing and I return all of a sudden a vampire" I said as I put my hair in a pony tail, "lets go down" I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked downstairs to see the Cullens and the wolves sitting down with Caroline on the other side, I sat beside her as Edward was staring me. I felt the wound on my shoulder come back from under the bandage as I ignored the pain, "so what would you guys like to know?" I ask as Alice stared at me, "why did you disappear?" she asked as I looked at her. "Damon found me in the woods when Edward left and it was very cold that night so I was dying, Damon turned me and saved me but I didn't want to come back since we had things going on" I said as Caroline rubbed my back.

"Who is Damon?" Edward asked as I looked at him and played with my wedding ring, "my husband" I said as Edward growled. I glared at him, "you left me so I moved on, so shut it" I said as he stared at me, "he is coming here with a few friends since he heard what happened" I said as Jake looked at me. "Why did you save me?" he said as I looked at him, "Klaus is a hybrid, he is half vampire and half werewolf, he is trying to make hybrids but it won't work on you only kill you so when I saw him go attack you I had to intervene" I said as I looked out the window.

Caroline and Jeremy were glaring at him, "now cause of you she is hurt and dying" Caroline said as I tensed, "Caroline they don't need to know, we will figure things out" I said as Jeremy hugged me. "Dying?" Carlisle asked as I looked at him and sighed, "Werewolf bites are poison to our kind of vampire, if we get bit we go crazy and only way to stop is for someone to kill it" I said as they gasped, "I saved you Jake so please don't feel guilty, Klaus does things for a reason and that reason was me" I said.

"I don't get him, first he is crushing on me and then you now he is trying to make a deal with you like he did with Stefan" Caroline said, "Stefan?" Sam said as I looked at him, "the other guy that was with him is my brother-in-law who made a deal with him to save my husband Damon from a werewolf bite" I said as I closed my eyes. "You ok?" Caroline asked as I smiled, "yea" I said as I got up, "going to take a walk" I said as they nod.

I walked outside into the woods as I sighed, "Bella" I heard his voice as I turned and saw Klaus. "What do you want?" I said as he smirked and came up to me fast, "since I can't have you, no one can" he said as I froze while he snapped my neck falling as he caught me running away from the Cullens house.

* * *

_Review :)_


	6. Chapter 5

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up as I groaned, 'Where am I?' I thought as I was chained to a wall and was in a white long dress, "Morning Love" I heard his voice as I looked at Klaus at the door. "Where am I Klaus?" I ask as he smirked and walked towards me as he knelled down and grabbed my face, "A secret love, don't worry my dear you won't remember soon" he said as he stabbed me with a knife letting the vervain get out of my system as I closed my eyes, "Damon" I whispered.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

"What do you mean she is missing?!" I yelled at Caroline, we had just arrived and we learned she went out and never came back, "Damon I don't know, she went out and just didn't return" Caroline said as I stormed out. "Damon!" I heard Elena yell as I ignored her and walked, I punched a tree as I was pissed off, "Stefan I know your there" I said as I saw my brother come out. "Klaus has her, that's all I can say so you should hurry or she will be lost" Stefan said as he disappeared and I glared where he was standing, I ran back to the house as I saw the Cullens and the others sitting.

"Klaus has her" I said as Caroline and Elena yelled what while the others were shocked, "Can you try a tracking spell on her Bonnie?" I ask as she looked at me, "I can try but you know Klaus he might have something blocking me" she said as I told her to try. It was an hour and Bonnie couldn't find her, "he is blocking me from finding her" she said as I punched a wall and ran off.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I look down with my eyes closed as I was getting weak from the lack of blood, "Bella?" I heard Stefan's voice as I looked up at him, "Stefan..." I said weakly as I coughed. I saw him un-chaining me as I looked at him, "w..what are you doing?" I said weakly as he picked me up and ran as I heard Klaus yelling. "Tell my brother that I am sorry, tell Elena I love her and to move on please.. I know he will kill me and Elena thinks of you as a Sister and I don't want her to lose you" he said as I looked at him, "Elena loves you Stefan, What happens when you die? She will be depressed" I said as he looked at me and kissed my forehead, "I am sorry Bella, please take care of her for me" he said.

I looked around as he stopped by the Cullens home and I saw Damon with Elena, Bonnie, and Alaric, he put me down as he put something in my hand and left as I looked down and saw his daylight ring as I started to cry. I knocked as I saw Alice open the door, "Bella!" I heard her yell as I then picked up in the arms of Damon as he brought me to the couch.

"Bella?" I heard Elena say as I looked at her and started to cry, "I am sorry, I am sorry" I said as she hugged me, "Whats in your hand Bella?" I heard Caroline say as I looked at her and Elena backed away. I opened my hand as I heard them gasp, "h...he saved me from Klaus, I tried to talk to him but it was no use" I said as Elena was crying while Bonnie hugged her while Damon put me in his lap holding me close.

**|Stefan's P.O.V|**

I hid in the trees from the sun as I sighed, "I am sorry Elena.. I love you" I said as I heard a twig snap and looked at Klaus who was glaring at me, "It's the end for you Stefan" I heard him say as he had a stake in his hand, "I hate people who betray me" he said as I then felt the stake go through my chest and I yelled in pain, "goodbye Stefan" I heard him say as I looked up at the sky, "goodbye Elena..." I whispered as he shoved it into my heart and died.

* * *

_Stefan is dead D: I am sorry everyone that loves Stefan ;-; _

_Sorry for the late update  
_

_Review :)_


End file.
